


Rest

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: He figured it didn’t matter if he held back or not now, so he didn’t. He tried to keep his sobs at a low volume as he pitifully cried into his knees, his pant legs growing damp from the waterfall of tears.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read like a boss

Varian startled awake from his rest with a violent jolt and a sharp gasp. His hands flew up to touch his cheeks. Sure enough they pulled away with a wetness. He sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. This was becoming routine for him now. Sleep, have a nightmare, wake up, and sob. He just thanked god that everyone was already asleep by this point.

He figured it didn’t matter if he held back or not now, so he didn’t. He tried to keep his sobs at a low volume as he pitifully cried into his knees, his pant legs growing damp from the waterfall of tears.

___________ 

Hugo had always been a night owl. He was used to it with plenty of midnight heists he'd help Donella with. He'd usually stay up into the early hours of the morning and rest for about three hours before the group was back on their travels again.

Of course, staying up late had its surprises. At first he had been confused when he heard the muffled whimpers and sobs in the tent next to him. When he woke up the next morning his suspicions had been confirmed. Puffy-eyes and tired, Varian would lead the group ahead in their journey. It had only happened four times when Hugo had finally asked if he was okay to which Varian brushed off his concern with "Just a cold. I'm fine."

At the current moment, Hugo had his nose buried in a book. Much to Varian’s common disbelief, Hugo was actually quite the reader. Although he had a harder time reading since no one ever taught him, he eventually began to teach himself and slowly but surely he became a fluent reader, better than most for that matter.

A small sound of whimpering shook Hugo from his reading. It was small and it was only a few more minutes before more whimpers and even sobs began to ring out. Hugo sighed. He hated hearing the boy in the tent over breakdown and cry. At first it didn't bother him but time after time again of hearing him cry his heart began to ache for him. Not only was he tired of hearing it, he had also felt bad because he had grown closer to the alchemist as their journey progressed. 

He set his book down, no longer able to maintain focus on the story. He sat for a few minutes, hoping the crying would subside as the man cried himself to sleep like every other night. But it didn't happen. He must have only sat there for five minutes before he begrudgingly dragged himself to his feet. Five minutes wasn't a long time to wait but it was a long time for someone to be crying. Tired, Hugo trotted over to the alchemist's tent and entered silently. 

Varian didn't notice the man with glasses had entered until he felt a figure behind him crawl under his sheets with him. "What are you…?" He managed in a weak voice.

Hugo simply slid down next to Varian, wrapping his arms around the others waist, cradling his head into his chest. "Shhh…. Go back to sleep goggles." Was all he said as he began to give soothing strokes on the man's back.

Varian wanted to cry again. Not out of being upset but rather out of relief. Finally, he didn't have to face this pain alone. Finally, someone had come to help him. He didn't even care that it was Hugo.

But he didn't cry. Instead he rested his head against Hugo’s chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart, using it as a guide to bring his breathing back to normal. Eventually his stuttered breaths were down to the same rhythm of Hugo's heart and then even slower and calmer as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the man's arms.

Sighing in relief, Hugo thought about getting up, but ruled against it. He decided that he too, needed sleep. Usually he'd stay up for a few more hours into the wee hours of the morning but tonight was different. A few extra hours of sleep would definitely not hurt.

___________ 

The next morning, Nuru stretched when she awoke, although she was confused. Usually Varian would have woken her up by now. In a state of slight worry, she stood from where she was laying and went to search for Varian in his tent.

The sight she saw when she opened the tent doors was something she'd only see once in a life-time. Before her laid Hugo, and in his arms a sleepy Varian snuggled up to him. The two were snoring peacefully. She chuckled to herself as she left the tent, a smile on her face. She'd be sure to tease Hugo when he awoke but for now, she let the boys find peace in each other.


End file.
